The power of Love
by Lucile
Summary: Cupidon est puni : il doit rétablir l'ordre sentimental chez les humains. Le voilà qui débarque à Central, ça va chier !
1. Chapter 1

**L'institut des lobotomisées du cervelet gauche est fier de vous présenter : **

**The Power of Love !**

Auteur : une jeune fille délurée ! (nda : applause !)

Genre : humour / parodie / amour / paroudie…

Personnages : ceux de FMA ne m'appartiennent pas (pas encore), je ne possède que les PDG du ciel (je peux faire un échange ? Non ? Spagenti !)

Rating : K, L, M, N, O, P, Q… je sais plus sféchier !

Couples : pleins, du yaoi du payaoi, du être humain/être humain, être humain/homonculus, du être humain/quadrupède mammifère et même du vieux/jeune ( par contre je ne fais pas du vanille/chocolat faudra voir avec la direction, troisième couloir à gauche mercibien).

**Chapitre 1 : Cupidon est dans la mouise coulante !**

On pourrait dire qu'on était dans une journée plutôt éprouvante. Oui, on pourrait. Tenez, même on va le faire : c'était une journée plutôt éprouvante. (nda : comment meubler deux lignes avec trois fois rien !). Cupidon flânait dans les dédales de l'olympe en sifflotant (Cupidon : et gnégnégné…) et en sautillant gaiement. Le soleil brillait, un petit vent fais pas désagréable soufflait dans les branches des pommiers où nichaient des petits oiseaux bleus et des insectes dorés. Seulement voilà tout ça c'est pas très réaliste alors on rembobine, on écrase son chouingôme et on avale sa cigarette. Cupidon traînait des pieds sur le macadam céleste (nda : que c'est bô !) tenant mollement son arc qui raclait le sol. Le soleil brillait dans sa figure et il n'avait pas mis sa casquette ni de crème solaire. D'un air maussade il se dirigea vers les bureaux des saints et sonna :

- DRINE !

- (voix grésillante) : identifiez vous !

- Je suis petit, grassouillet, ailé, blond, j'ai perdu cinq ou six fois le nord, une seule fois ma virginité et quelques occasions de me taire…

- (voix grésillante) : menteur ! vous n'avez jamais perdu votre virginité !

- Bon vous m'ouvrez oui ou merde !

- ça va … attention à l'ouverture automatique des portes !

Il entra en trombe et percuta un garde habillé en costar :

- Il veut quoi le Men in Black ?

- Vous devez passer dans le détecteur de métaux avant de continuer plus loin, s'il vous plait

- Mais à quoi ça sert ? Je suis A POIL, pas de poches, je n'ai rien à cacher dans mes bourrelets !

- Veuillez laisser votre armement à l'accueil S.V.P.

Il lui balança son arc et son carquois et pris l'ascenseur jusqu'au troisième. Dans le couloir il tomba sur Saint Marc, un vieux pote avec qui il avait fait son service militaire :

- Alors mon vieux ? Encore collé ?

- M'en parle pas… ce crétin de Poséidon m'a renvoyé paske je tripotait mon gras de bide au lieu d'écouter son cours !

- Pas cool …

- Et puis c'est marrant quand je touche mon ventre ça fait chbouin chbouing… regarde…

- …

- Ouais ok, ça a l'air de te trouer un deuxième anus, on dirait…

- Nan mais spa ça, j'ai des soucis avec la concurrence : Monsieur Propre reprend le dessus et c'est mauvais pour ma gamme Saint-Marc… bon je te laisse, biz mon chou !

Minute ! Je vois à vos regards perplexes et vides d'intelligence que vous vous demandez : non mais attend un peu, c'est quoi le rapport avec FMA ? Et là, je vous répond : c'est une excellente question, bravo, vous avez gagné votre poids en coton-tiges ! Patience les FMA viendrons…bientôt, si je ne les oublie pas. Bref, fin de l'intermède.

Cupidon entra sans frapper dans le bureau de Saint Pierre sur la porte duquel était marqué « frappez avant d'entrer ! » (Cupidon : oups j'ai confondu avec la porte du dentiste). Du haut de ses 1m20, Cupidon avait vue sur les genoux de son supérieur. Mais comme il est drôlement malcommode de regarder quelqu'un droit dans les genoux (nda : j'ai essayé, c'était très endurant), il grimpa sur la chaise et pu parler à son chef les yeux dans la barbe (nda : je sais, je suis tordue, c'est de naissance).

- Brrmm, Brrmm ! Fit Saint-Pierre en se voulant imposant

- Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiii ?

- Cupidon, je ne suis pas fier de toi !

- Oh oui vous avez raison, je suis méchanvilain bouhouhouhou…

- Je ne parle pas de Poséidon, mais d'un problème bien plus grave !

- Quoi ? j'ai oublié de faire mon lit ?

- Faites le malin et je vous colle deux heures avec hermaphrodite !

- Ah non, pas lui euh elle enfin beurk non jamais, je me tais.

- D'après les sondages…

- … du magazine _60 millions de consommateurs_

- Cupidon !

- …( mime une fermeture éclaire qu'il ferme devant sa bouche)

- Il parait donc qu'en bas (nda : c'est nous !) on ait oublié ce que signifiait le plus beau sentiment que Dieu ait créé : l'Amour !

- Oui, et bien je vois pas pourquoi ce serait de ma faute, tout ça.

- C'est à VOUS (pointe son doigt sur l'un des multiples bourrelets de l'angelot) de faire en sorte que ce sentiment perdure au fil du temps !

- Mon bourrelet ?

- Mais nan, vous, Cupidon !

- Pas le temps, je suis collé, vous l'aviez oublié peut-être…hin hin

- Justement, ce sera ça votre colle !

- Weuah ! Mais c'est quoi ce système pourri ? Police partout, justice nulle part !

- On ne discute pas les ordres !

- Et l'autre là haut, il a fait quoi après ses 7 journées ? La sieste ?

- Hermaphrodiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiite !

- Nan c'est bon je plaisante !

- Bien et maintenant, votre mission si vous l'acceptez : faire renaître l'Amour dans les cœurs humains !

Il prit Cupidon par les ailes, lui accrocha un arc et un carquois tout neuf et l'expédia de l'Olympe par un magistral coup de pied au postérieur.

- Hey, la dernière fois je l'avais lancé plus loin que ça !

Pendant ce temps Cupidon chutait à s'en déplumer les ailes et atterrit dans un immense désert, Pouf !

- gnaurait gna peau ! Cria-t-il la tête dans le sable brûlant, puis se rendit compte que crier dans le sable n'était pas une très bonne idée, à moins de vouloir se faire un gommage des amygdales.

Il dégagea sa tête du sable telle l'autruche ayant senti le danger passer (Cupidon : t'avais pas pire comme comparaison, des fois ?) et cracha un peu, histoire d'enlever les quelques grains coincés entre ses dents.

- Déjà que j'ai horreur de la plage… bon, c'est pas tout ça mais, faut se mettre au boulot ! Fit-il en retroussant ses manches… enfin, plutôt ses bourrelets de poignets.

Il déploya ses ailes (nda : minuscules) et parcourut le désert, vide.

- Bon, y'a personne… a moins que ce ne soit à chaque grain de sable qu'il va falloir faire redécouvrir l'Amûûûr… attend ? C'est pas ça, hein ? (nda : mais non t'inquiète… c'est dix fois pire).

Il fouilla dans son carquois et en sortit une carte qu'il déplia…

- Alors, le Dron est là, le Dus ici… ? (nda : euh… ahem…ta carte est à l'envers)

- Je sais merci ! (nda : ah non non non tu devais répondre entre parenthèse paske c'est à moi que tu t'adresses !)

- Tu me fais chier avec tes parenthèses , là ! Et puis tiens les voilà tes parenthèses : ((((((())))))) et débrouille toi avec ! Alors (retourne sa carte pendant que l'auteuse se fait attaquer par un troupeau de parenthèses) , le Nord est là, le Sud ici… la ville la plus proche est à l'Est, ça me fait 23 km, je retiens 2 moins l'âge du capitaine… Allez hop va pour Central !

Quelques tempêtes de sables et troupeaux de vautours dans la tronche plus tard, Cupidon en avait déjà ras la frange, mais arriva à Central juste avant la diffusion des épisodes de la croisière s'amuse. Il s'assit sur un banc public, essoufflé (nda : c'est Cupidon et pas le banc qui est essoufflé, le banc il est juste public) et observa la populace.

- Bon sang mais j'aurais jamais assez de flèches pour tout ce monde là ! (nda : moins fort ! Cupidon : mé nan, ils peuvent pas m'entendre ! nda : oui mais moi si !). Va falloir choisir, pas évident… heureusement j'ai une méthode infaillible (nda : un détecteur de cœurs en détresse ?) : Amstramgram pic et pic et collégram… (nda : ah ben non) oh et puis ce soleil, pas moyens d'avoir des lunettes, et pourtant il en a lui là ! Fit-il en désignant un homme qui en portait. Je vais le suivre peut-être qu'il pourra me guider jusqu'à un opticien…

Greed marchait d'un pas nonchalant vers le Devil Nest en faisant gaffe tout de même à ne pas trop se faire repérer, car depuis un moment il lui semblait que quelqu'un le suivait (nda : hé Cupidon, ça marche pas trop ta technique de camouflage ! Cupidon : mais si, c'est juste une impression qu'il a ) pour lui voler ses lunettes (Cupidon : hahaha c'est malin t'as fait exprès chuis sûr !). Puis il se flanqua une baffe mental pour avoir pensé à un truc aussi sot. Mais il mettra quand même un antivol à ses lunettes on sait jamais. Il poussa la porte du bar et salua l'assistance :

- Yo !

Avant de s'installer dans son canapé avec poupées gonflables intégrées et d'allumer la télé pour regarder un épisode de FMA… euh non, de la croisière s'amuse ?

- Mais pourquoi je zappe sur l'aquarium, moi ? Et depuis quand on a une télécommande ici ? demanda l'homonculus.

Martel haussa les épaules et lui apporta son repas. (nda : hé Cupidon, c'est à toi, là ! Cupidon : quoi ? Nda : bah regarde : Greed est un mec Martel est une fille et elle l'aime, enfin je crois. Cupidon : nt nt trop classique, faut du sensationnel !).

Soudain, Kimblee entra comme ça sans préviendre. (Kimblee : je suis pas du genre à entrer quelque part en hurlant « C'eeeeeest moiiiiiii ! », vois-tu).

- Alors comment va le Roi et sa Basse-cour ?

Martel s'avança menaçante :

- La ferme !

- Ah bon, tu préfère la ferme à la basse-cour ?

- Hé Kim, lâche-là un peu !

- Vous faites peine à voir tous autant que vous êtes, j'me casse au premier.

- grrrrrrr ! Comment vous pouvez faire confiance à cette ordure, Monsieur Greed ?

Celui-ci haussa des épaules, alors que la chimère continua :

- J'ai pas confiance il est capable de nous faire un coup en traître rien que pour le plaisir !

- Bon, je vais lui parler si ça peu te rassurer…

Il se leva et monta au premier, Cupidon sur ses talons mais qui peinait un peu à cause d'une crise d'asthme après avoir survolé la troisième marche en raz motte. Cupidon refouilla dans son carquois :

- Merdeuuuh où j'ai mis la ventoline ! Rhaa y'en a pas!

Il dut se résoudre à monter l'escalier en rampant.

- Si avec ça personne ne me lance une pièce ou une moitié de cheesburger, c'est que je ne sais plus apitoyer les foules !

Greed entra dans la piaule de l'alchimiste écarlate qui constituait un « no man's land » de quelques mètres carrés tout rikiki. Au sol, traînaient 3 cadavres de danettes light.

- Merde, Kim t'as encore tout pris pour toi, tu pousses le bouchon un peu trop loin !

- Dégage de ma chambre !

- D'abord, faut qu'on parle.

- De quoi ? La clique s'est encore plainte à papa Greed ?

- Tu nous emmerde !

- Fallait pas me chercher, aussi

- Pourquoi tant de colère ?

- Et pourquoi pas, hein ?

- Ton sarcasme file comme un pet sur une toile cirée.

Pendant ce temps Cupidon s'était immobilisé sur le plancher à deux pas de la porte :

- Oui, j'étudiais la sédimentation de la poussière…

Il se releva péniblement, et dégaina son arc et une flèche. (nda : tu va la balancer sur qui ? Cupidon : sur Greed, quand Martel va arriver, elle est en train de monter les escaliers… Nda : alors pas de « sensationnel » ? Cupidon : nan, chuis fatigué, là). En effet, Martel inquiétée par l'engueulade des deux énergumènes montait les escaliers en vitesse de peur d'arriver trop tard et de devoir nettoyer les tâches de sang (nda : comment ça stro affreux, mais fallait pas viendre ). Sous la colère Greed ouvrit la porte :

- T'as raison t'as qu'à partir !

Bon, c'est le moment pensa Cupidon, il visa l'homoculus mal luné et… trébucha sur un bourrelet mal rangé.

- Eh merd…Boum !

Il s'étala comme une crêpe sur le plancher alors que sa flèche partit tout azimute pour ricocher sur le mur se cogner contre le miroir et se planter dans la porte (nda : voilàààà maintenant le miroir est amoureux de la porte !). Ah oui, au passage elle traversa Kimblee et Greed, mais c'est d'importance secondaire tout ça, non ?

Et là, c'est le drame pensa notre angelot acrobate.

A suivre …

L'auteuse : hin hin hin

Cupidon : pourquoi tu ricanes ?

L'auteuse : je ricane parce que je suis un être foncièrement méchant.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 : Première bourde…**

Résumé de l'épisode précédent : Bree croit que son fils est homosexuel, alors que Carlos craint que Gabriel ne le trompe avec le jardinier mais pas le bon, celui qui est homosexuel et que Suzanne apprend la vérité sur Mike…et puis Sawyer est blessé et que Anna Lucia c'est rien qu'une pov'pétasse ! Révolution ! A bas le CPE ! (nda : on va se calmer, prendre une aspirine et reprendre correctement ). Cupidon vient d'envoyer sa première flèche, mais il a raté son coup (Cupidon : ça va, hein !) et a touché Greed et Kimblee en plein cœur… heeeeehaaaaaaa !

Au Devil Nest, le temps s'était arrêté à midi moins deux, heure locale. Figés comme deux glands, Greed et Kimblee se faisaient face sous les yeux écarquillés de Martel, qui retenait son souffle… enfin pas trop longtemps quand même, hein. Une mouche timbrée zigzaga entre nos gugus pour s'écraser contre la vitre dans un Splatch sinistre, c'est ce qu'on appel un insecticide involontaire. Cupidon bailla :

- Euuuaaaa ! Bon spasse rien là, c'est quoi c'témission ? Ils ont l'aire encore moins intelligents qu'avant, tiens. Des moules échouées à marée basse ! (nda : ferme-là ou t'auras pas ton goûter, nonmédidon !).

Soudain… (Cupidon : ah tout de même !) l'étendu du désastre causé par l'ange de l'Amour commença (Cupidon : Grumbl) : Greed fit un pas vers l'alchimiste écarlate qui haussa un demi sourcil puis, fit également un pas en avant… les deux hommes commencèrent à se tourner autour en se défiant du regard. Martel ferma les yeux, pensant à la fin des haricots qu'elle avait oublié d'acheter. Cupidon mangeait une tartine de boursin :

- Bah quoi ? Crounch…

3. 4 ! Flash ! Lumière sur les deux abrutis et c'est parti ! Holala, je vois Greed qui pose sa main sur la taille de l'alchimite, quel audace il faut le dire… oui, tout à fait Thierry, alors que Cupidon entame sa deuxième tartine de boursin… et les voilà partis pour un tango, mesdames et messiers c'est incroyable ! Martel les dévisagea comme si elle venait de voir son patron et Kimblee en train de danser le tango :

- Euh… vous allez bien ?

Mais oui, Greed allait très bien, et même qu'il va nous faire une superbe imitation de Miguel Angel Munoz sous le regard langoureux de son Kim :

_Tu diras que estoy loco, loco, loco, loco(motive)_

_Penseras que estoy loco, loco de atar_

_Y es verdad que estoy loco, loco_

_Loco, loco, loco por poderte besar_

_AaAh !...AaAh!...AaAh!_

_Loco por poderte besar !_

Dit-il avant de rouler la pelle du siècle à l'emmerdeur qui rejeta sa jambe en arrière pour faire style (nda : style flamant rose, un peu, non?). La suite nous ne le saurons guère car ils fermèrent la porte à la figure de Martel qui ne respirait guère plus limite on croirait qu'elle est morte, et sur les doigts du pauvre Cupidon qui se marrait bien avant de se retrouver avec des knakis à la place des doigts. Livide, Martel redescendit les escalier et se prit trois whisky et un whiskas sous le regard médusé des autres chimères. Tout le monde était d'accord pour penser qu'elle avait dû être surprise par une attaque de poneys kamikazes, mais un doute s'installa quand ils entendirent des bruits de copulation au dessus de leur tête (nda : vous pouvez aller vomir, oui). C'est le moment que Cupidon choisit pour faire un barbecue au lieu de faire un bilan :

- Je fais griller mes knakis…

Bon, c'était pas brillant-brillant tout ça, mais on s'est bien marré quand même, sans rancune, vieux. Cupidon fit ses adieux au Devil Nest et tomba (Cupidon : impossible, j'ai rangé mes bourrelets ! Nda : et si tu me laissais finir ma phrase, d'abord ?) nez à nez avec une armure en phase de végétatisme avancée :

- Beuh… dit la chose avec l'enthousiasme d'un escargot neurasthénique piqué par une mouche tsé-tsé.

Des claques, pensa Cupidon, même une enclume exprimerait plus de gaieté.

- J'm'ennuie, pourquoi ils mettent des heures pour manger…

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaal ! cria quelqu'un

- Aaaaaaah ! S'écria Cupidon en sursautant

- Je suis là Eeeeeeeeeeed !

- Où çaaaaaaaaaaaa !

- Derrière toiiiiiiiiiiiii !

Cupidoooooooooooon ramassaaaaaaaaaaa ses… pardon, j'étais encore en mode beuglante (Roon Weasleey !), donc Cupidon ramassa ses oreilles qui étaient tombées sous le coup d'une tempête de décibels (Cupidon : à partir de désormais, j'ferais plus confiance à la météo) et décida qu'il allait dire deux mots aux singes hurleurs, quand un troisième arriva en criant encore plus fort :

- Eeeeeeeeeeeeed ! Aaaaaaaaal ! Venez voire ! Y'a des suuuuuperbes clés à molette dans ce magasiiiiiiiinn !

Pendant ce temps Cupidon commençait à rédiger sa lettre de démission.

- On arrive Winry, on arrive…

Elle a l'air un peu fofolle la gonzesse à s'extasier devant sa vitrine, pensa Cupidon. Et oui, elle est comme ça Winry, elle n'oublie jamais sa bonne humeur au fond de sa Vania Silouhette fraîcheur des Alpes. Après avoir dévalisé le stock de vis, de clé à molette et de perceuses chez Mr. Bricolage, elle fit un tour chez Hache et Aime pour s'acheter une robe rose Paco Rabane version Monet sous LSD.

- oulàlà, pretty, pretty , fit Cupidon

Il suivit la clique qui s'en allait en gambadant vers le quartier militaire, sauf Al, paske sautiller en armure c'est pas des plus discret niveau sonore et légèreté. Arrivés devant la grille d'entrée ils furent accueillis par Armstrong, ses biscotos et ses étoiles roses clignotent (nda : limite une enseigne de sex-shop).

- Bienvenue messieurs Elric et mademoiselle Rockbelle ! fit-il en les écrasant dans ses bras.

- J'ose même pas imaginer c'que ce serait s'il nous souhaitait la Malvenue… pensa Ed

- Jeunes gens, je ne vous reteindrait pas plus longtemps…

- Encore heureux…

- Mais je dois régler quelques affaires à Risenbul…

- C'est votre choix…

- Et bien, au revoir, le colonel Mustang vous attend !

- Et si vous nous déposiez par terre avant de partir ?

Les trois jeunes soufflèrent un peu :

- Ouf, encore quelques secondes et j'étais toute mourrute ! s'exclama Winny, euh Winry

Ils montèrent les escaliers au grand dam de Cupidon :

- Pouviez pas prendre l'ascenseur ? Mais quel est l'abruti occulte lobotomisé qu'a inventé les escaliers ? Crébidiou de rontudjû !(nda : jsé pas, demande à gougueul).

Ils entrèrent dans le bureau de Mustang, qui se balançait sur sa chaise paske c'est un aventurier du quotidien. Ed sentait déjà venir les remarques vaseuse de son supérieur à la vitesse d'un mouton qui galope (nda : je vous jure qu'un mouton ça galope, bordel je l'ai vécu ! Pasqu'ils voulaient rentrer à la bergerie et que j'étais en plein milieu du chemin).

- Alors, Full Metal ?

- Oui Missié ? fit Edward avec tout son sérieux

- Ton rapport…

- Dans ma poche… répondit-il en fouillant dans sa veste

- Ne tombe pas dedans, tu pourrais encore me servir…

- QUI A DIT QUE J'ETAIS SI PETIT QUE JE RISQUAIS DE TOMBER DANS MES PROPRES POCHES ? (Cupidon :Et qu'est-ce que j'devrais dire moi, avec mes 1m20 ? )

- Calme-toi frangin…

Il sortit le document et le remis avec rage à son supérieur hiérarchique et anatomique (Cupidon : oulàlà, j'aurais pas apprécié) :

- Wala ! Rien d'autwe pouw Missié ?

- Oui, tu veux bien agiter des palmes au dessus de ma chevelure, il fait un peu chaud, répondit Mustang d'un sourire narquois…

- Padipwoblem ! rétorqua Ed en faisant apparaître des palmes pour les jeter gracieusement dans la tronche du Missié.

- Arg ! Je voulais dire des palmes de palmier, pas des palmes de piscine…

- De toute façon, c'est pas le moment de vous la couler douce, mon colonel, vous avez des dossiers en retard à lire et à classer !

- Oh, Riza ! Comment allez-vous ? demanda Mustang avec un faux sourire qui disparu devant la montagne de papiers que lui apporta sa secrétaire… c'est pour moi tout ça ?

- Oui !

- Trop aimable, fit-il avec l'expression d'un gamin devant un yaourt 0 pourcent aux épinards.

Pendant ce temps, Edward était toujours en colère et s'approcher de lui correspondait à peu de chose prêt à jongler avec de la nitro. Cupidon se dit alors qu'il… qu'il allait tout de suite ranger sa game boy, non mais allez hop au boulot, quoi, bon sang de bonsoir de dames en petite tenues sur le trottoir ! Cupidon se dit alors qu'il allait falloir apporter un peu de douceur dans ce monde de brutes : il fallait calmer ces deux-là. Et le meilleur moyen de déstresser quelqu'un c'est de lui coller (Cupidon : un poing dans la goule !) une jolie fille dans les bras ! Or dans le périmètre actuel (nda : je vous renvoie à vos cours de géométrie de cinquième) les deux filles étaient Winry et Riza. Facile se dit Cupidon, je vais faire un tire croisé pour faire deux couples d'un coup : Ed/Winry et Roy/Riza (nda : bouh ! guimauve, va !). Il prit deux flèches, vérifia si ses bourrelets ne traînaient pas par terre (Cupidon : pas con, hé) mais omit de s'inquiéter de la fenêtre ouverte qui lui envoya un courant d'air dans les narines, lesquelles firent leur job en le faisant éternuer :

- AAAAAATCHAAAAAAA !

Les flèches partirent…

- Eh berde ! snirlf…

A suivre…

Message de l'association de protection des anges : z'auriez pas un mouchoir ?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 : Caramba ! Encore raté ! **

Nda : Bon, alors vous avez été nombreux à parier (oui, bon, 2 c'est déjà pas mal) sur le résultat des couples : si vous pensez toujours que ce sera un Ed/Roy et Riza/Winry tapez 1, si vous pensez toujours que ce sera un Ed/Riza et Roy/Winry tapez 2, et si vous pensez que peut-être Cupidon il a pas raté son coup (en même temps, le titre du chapitre devrait vous donner un indice) tapez 3. And ze winneur ise :

Le capitaine Meryl embrassait tendrement Jessica Fletcher tandis que le docteur se trouvait dans les bras de Tatiana…

- Hé ! Mais c'était pas nous ça ! C'était dans un épisode de la croisière s'amuse !

Ah oui, je me disais aussi…Cupidon renifla (Cupidon : alors ça vient ce mouchoir !) et leva lentement les yeux (Cupidon : un coup à se choper une crampe aux paupières, ça !) pour admirer la catastrophe… Edward papillonnait des cils, il entendait comme une douce musique dans sa tête il se sentait flotter au dessus de ses craintes. Puis, le mystère finit par tomber (nda : oui là, sur le sol, le gros tas, c'est ça)… tous ceux qui ont voté 1 ont lamentablement échoué ! (Cupidon : ah ? Pas de yaoi ? nda : oui, mais t'as quand même raté, hin hin !). Eh voui, Edward avait désormais la tête écrasée par les seins broyeurs de son cher et tendre lieutenant, alors que Roy, à genoux, offrait déjà sa bague de fiançailles à la jeune Winry qui en avait les couettes par terre. (Cupidon : bande de cœurs tendres !). ça va déch' déch' déchirer ce soir ! Cupidon ramassa sa flèche et se gratta le menton avec (nda : mais… c'est quoi cette chose accrochée à ton menton ? Cupidon : c'est mon double menton naturel entretenu avec amour !). Alors que l'amour squattait le bureau du colonel Mustang, quelqu'un frappa à la porte :

- Toc toc ! (Cupidon : … nda : Quoi ? Cupidon : t'as pas l'impression de prendre tes lecteurs pour des cons ? Tout le monde sait quel bruit fait quelqu'un qui frappe à une porte !). La porte s'ouvrit et la tête de Jean Havoc apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte :

- Lieutenant ! Lieutenant ! Il faut que… euuuuuuuuuuh… je dérange peut-être ?

- Non non du tout, répondit le lieutenant Hawkey en posant un Full Metal transit sur son bureau, un problème ?

- Euh oui, c'est au sujet de Black Hayate …

- Et bien faites un effort, essayez de sympathiser.

- Queuwa ? Mais c'est lui qui fait n'importe quoi !

- C'EST UN ORDRE, HAVOC !

- Wouuuuuuua ! Que t'es belle quand t'es en colère, mon Lieutenant, fit la crevette bavante.

Riza piqua un fard et gratifia le jeune homme (nda : MINEUR !) d'une pelle plus que réglementaire. Havoc secoua sa tête et jeta un œil au colonel qui comptait fleurette à une blondinette toute émoustillée… c'est marrant, se dit-il j'ai toujours cru que ce serait l'inverse… j'veux dire que le colonel et le lieutenant avaient pas mal d'affinité, et les deux autres aussi… m'enfin bon, Cupidon doit être farceur ou complètement sadique… Cupidon vit rouge :

- Médidon, il croit que j'ai fait exprès le grand dadais ?

A peine Havoc était-il sorti du bureau qu'un chien, certes petit mais très rapide lui sauta à la figure :

- Rha ! Black Hayate !Mais dégage ! Quelle plaie ce clébard !

Cupidon qui s'était écarté à temps avait quand-même fini par se ramasser sur le dos (Cupidon : ne vous inquiétez surtout pas, j'ai l'habitude), ce qui soit dit en passant fait assez mal :

- Amis vertèbres, je vous prierais de ne pas partouzer dans mon dos, merci !

Il suivit Havoc dans les couloirs, redécorés à la mode canine : des flaques de pisse un peu partout…

- Il aurait pu faire pipi dans les toilettes, y'a pleins de chiens qui le font, mais lui non, s'énerva le blond, ce n'est pas un modèle haut de gamme… en même temps, j'ai bien besoin d'une paire de pantoufles en fourrure, c'est hype !

Hé nan, hein, t'as pas le droit ! C'est écrit dans le code de la loi des chiens à Central ! Des dommages et intérêts pour un chien… la folie me guette. Havoc tourna à gauche et entra en trombe dans l'infirmerie où l'on soignait le jeune Kain à l'aide de jolies infirmières (nda : soigneusement sélectionnées par le colonel Mustang, si, si… du label rouge).

- Kain ! Comment tu vas ?

- Un peu mieux…

- T'as quoi, t'étais tout bizarre…

- Angine et otite, mais franchement tu croyait entendre quoi comme réponse ? Symptômes d'invasion extraterrestre ? Après m'avoir balancé dans la fontaine tout habillé !

- Désolé mec, mais… AU SECOURS J'EN PEUX PLUS !

Cupidon fit un bond de quelques mètres et son tympan gauche se retrouva dans son estomac. (Cupidon : tu pourrais prévenir quand tu fais crier tes personnages, bordel !) :

- Mais ce garçon est totalement con, pensa l'angelot

Kain regarda son camarade d'un œil torve :

- T'as un problème avec une fille ?

- Nan, c'est pire…

- J'vois pas, alors…

- BLACK HAYATE ! Le chien que TU as ramener ICI !

- Je voudrais bien m'en occuper mais il m'est interdit de sortir d'ici et de faire entrer un chien…

- Oh ça va, fais pas ton martyre !

- Je te jure que même le désert de Gobi est plus intéressant que cette chambre… tiens, j'en étais même un jour à essayer de jouer au Spider Solitaire avec le moniteur qui calcule le pouls et l'oxygénation…

- Et les infirmières ?

- Que pour les repas…et la température… d'ailleurs si tu voudrais bien sortir, c'est l'heure, dit-il en rougissant.

Quelques minutes plus tard, par des moyens ultra perfectionnés et top secrets, Kain apprit que sa température interne était de 38 degrés et que donc la faucheuse ne devait pas tarder à l'emporter, à cause des effets secondaires d'un antibiotique hors de prix et tout nul, en plus, rien que le nom est ridicule. Pour faire plaisir à son pote en respectant sa « dernière volonté » et surtout, surtout parce que c'était un ordre, il chercha la boule de poils joueuse dans tout le bâtiment et la trouva, enfin, près des cuisines. Il tendit la main vers le canidé et lui dit d'un ton badaud :

- Oh il est bô le chienchien, hein il est mimi le chienchien, il veut un câlin le chienchien ?

Cupidon se frappa le front :

- Mais quel crétin, tu crois qu'on parle comme ça aux chien? Il est bô le chienchien…pfff tu veux pas plutôt des babaffes dans la gueugueule ?

Pour toute réponse, Black Hayate lui mordit la main (nda : c'était par pure affection vous dira-t-il) avant de s'enfuir tout content.

- AAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGH !

Une ligue cherchait à lui faire perdre son calme légendaire, et s'était réussi ce coup-là. Jean Havoc passa le reste de l'après-midi à courser le chien et vérifier si sa technique de massage cardiaque après infarctus canin était au point. Inutile de vous dire que Cupidon en était à sa quatrième crise d'asthme (Cupidon : bah le dit pas, alors !), il perdit quelques bourrelets en chemin (nda : le sport ça fait maigrir… ) à moins qu'on ne l'ai liposucé à l'insu de son plein grès :

- Il est mignon le chien… pffff… mais…pffff… il manque de peu le record du monde de Chien Volant catégorie passage de fenêtre !

Une jeune secrétaire passa par là et se prit d'affection pour le petit chien (Cupidon : pas pour moi évidemment !), ce qui énerva Havoc qui alluma une cigarette. Bon, Cupidon en avait plus qu'assez de crapahuter dans la bâtisse et que PAUSE à la fin ! Il ouvrit un sveltesse fruits rouges qu'il avala d'un coup en s'étranglant un peu… bon sang, t'as appris à mâcher ta nourriture ? (Cupidon : t'es forte toi, tu mâches tes yaourts ?) :

- Beurk ! Mais c'est dégueu ce truc ! Goût fruits rouges mon cul ! ça a plutôt le goût de bave de crapaud dans du caca de chauve souris (ça sent le vécu… nan le plaisante !) !

Après cet intermède culinaire, Cupidon décida que son carquois le démangeait et que bientôt il allait tirer une flèche pour calmer ce garçon, fort sympathique d'ailleurs… mais qu'est-ce que je raconte, moi. La secrétaire était plutôt mignonne, avec ses cheveux roux bouclés, sa bouche sensuelle et son nom écrit sur un badge…il s'assit par terre, se disant que dans cette position aucun risque de trébucher sur quelque chose et comme ils étaient dans un couloir, il y avait très peu de fenêtres… il brandit son arc et tendis les bras pour viser juste (Cupidon : j'espère que mon déo assure ), quand un soldat arriva droit sur Havoc pour lui faire son rapport. (Cupidon : rha pour une fois que j'étais prêt !) :

- Solda Breda au rapport !

- Je t'écoute…

- Le prisonnier a décidé de parler !

- Ah, bien…

- Il refusait qu'on lui pique les yeux avec un compas parce que, je cite « ça pique un peu » !

- Bon dépose ton rapport chez le colon… euh non ! dépose-le chez moi !

- Bien !

Et il parta s'en s'en aller, trop fort… (Cupidon : c'était quoi ça ? Nda : de la poésie, c'est de Bruno Salomone, pauvre inculte). Bref, Cupidon se remit en position pendant que Breda s'en allait. Il inspira, compta : 1… il tendit la corde de l'arc… 2… il recula la flèche… 3… il visa… et se claqua le ligament reliant le petit doigt à l'épaule alors que la flèche faisait son chemin. C'est le moment que Cupidon choisit pour faire une remarque à la Yoda style :

- Tromper, je viens de me !

A suivre !

Auteuse : je tiens à m'excuser pour les amateurs de yaoi…

Cupidon : en même temps, t'avais prévenu au tout début que y'aurait pas que du yaoi

Auteuse : oui, mais même !


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 : ça part en vrille !**

Nda : oui, donc avant de commencer, j'aimerais bien que vous alliez voir mon blogounet qui est en lien homepage dans mon profile (non, pas mon visage !), paske je me sens vraiment, vraiment seule et que… (Cupidon : si tu veux, je peux t'arranger le coup avec…nda : NAON ! Tu dégages !) ce serait super gentil et sympa et cro mignon que vous viendez (chibi eyes) !

Cupidon de se tromper encore, venait, car mal visé il avait, alors que franchement pas compliqué c'était… (Cupidon : de ma gueule te foutre, finis tu as ? Je te rappelle que blessé, je suis…et puis complètement débile c'est, de parler comme ça !)… ahem… comment expliquer la situation sans choquer nos lecteurs … (Cupidon : débrouille toi toute seule !). Disons que la flèche a accidentellement touché Jean Havoc et pas la secrétaire du tout ! (nda : vilaine flèche !). Bon, de quoi Havoc pouvait-il être tombé amoureux ? Et qui (ou quoi) avait pu tomber sous son charme de légionnaire (nda : il sentait bon le sable chaud…) ? Mes pauvres amis, j'ai honte mais je vous le dit : le nouveau couple est Jean Havoc/ Black Hayate ! (nda : je vais me cacher dans un coin sombre…). Ce que nous devons retenir de cette aventure, c'est qu'un claquage du petit doigt ça fait pas mal de dégâts. En tout cas, au QG, la réputation du jeune Havoc qui n'était déjà pas brillante, le fut encore moins… d'ailleurs on dit de lui que : « dans sa tête il y a désormais qu'un seul neurone aux commandes et que c'est le plus benêt du lot qui s'est fait refiler le job ». Phrase désormais célèbre dans l'armée, due à un certain Roy Mustang qui, depuis ces derniers temps n'avait plus un poil dans la main mais plutôt un gigantesque baobab tchernobilique qui poussait dans sa paume. Pendant ce temps là, d'autres faisaient exploser leurs poissons rouges en les gavant de curly fromage. Accablé par les événements, Cupidon quitta le QG pour prendre l'aire dans une résidence fleurie à quatre étoiles. Alors qu'il comptait le nombre de ses victoires (Cupidon : mdr) au nombre de Quedalle, une dispute conjugale le sortit de ses comptes :

- Mais, Gracier… tu ne peux pas t'en aller !

- Je suis désolée Maes, mais il fait qu'on prenne du recule…

- Mais ça veut dire quoi ça « prendre du recule » ? Ce sont les sauteurs à la perche qui prennent du recule !

- Je suis désolée… je vais rester chez ma mère quelque temps.

- Et Elysia ? Tu as pensé à notre fille-chérie !

- Je te la laisse pour les vacances ! cria-t-elle avant de monter sur la moto du facteur qui démarra.

- Gracieeeeeeeeeeer !

- Adieu Maes !

Hugues regarda sa bien aimée le quitter en suivant la route de l'Ouest, c'est-à-dire la direction opposée de chez sa mère…

- Eh merde ! Douze ans de ma vie qui partent en moto !

Il rentra dans la maison, alors qu'Elysia venait de se réveiller :

- Papa ? T'es tout triste… un câlin ? (Nda : rha ! Je fond ! Cupidon : pédophile, va !)

Maes serra sa fille dans ses bras en laissant couler ses larmes… Cupidon jouait du violon.

- Papa, ze veux ma tototte !

- Je vais te la chercher…tu vas voir, on va bien s'amuser rien que toi et moi !

Il ne pu cependant, s'empêcher de penser à la si jolie famille qu'ils faisaient… à la tendre relation qu'il y avait entre Elysia et sa mère : dès le berceau, elle lui chantait moult berceuses et plus tard quand elle quitterait le berceau pour aller au plumard, se mère lui chanterait moult plumeuses… Bref, il se mit en quête de la tototte de sa fille tel le Roi Arthur cherchant le Saint Graal. Petite précision : Elysia a quatre totottes… pourtant, elle n'a qu'une seule bouche. Mais ça c'est paske son papa est prévoyant ! Si elle en perd une, y'en aura trois de rechange, si elle en perd deux y'en aura encore deux, si elle en perd trois, pas grave il en reste encore une et si elle en perd quatre… bah là, c'est pas de chance, mec.

- Mais où est-ce qu'elle les met ?

Il chercha sous les meubles, dans la salle de bain… RIEN ! Bon, il y avait toujours les voisins d'en face qui pouvaient lui en passer une. Il prit sa veste et sortit. Mais à peine avait-il fermé la porte derrière lui (nda : vaut mieux, hein… paske fermer la porte devant soi pour sortir, c'est pas terrib'… d'accord je me tais) qu'il entendit sa chère voisine ricaner :

- Alors Monsieur Hugues, votre femme a enfin compris ce que vous valiez…

- Ah, bonjour Madame Dante ! Et vous ça va ? Et votre mari, toujours mort ?

- Espèce de …

- C'est ça au plaisir !

Non mais quelle harpie celle-là, toujours à faire des commérages ! Pensa le lieutenant-colonel qui fut totalement acclamé par Cupidon et ses pompons. Il récupéra une tototte pour sa puce et décida qu'ils iraient se promener après manger. Pendant ce temps, dans la maison d'à côté (Nda : nan, pas celle-là, l'autre !) la vieille Dante pestait contre sa cuisinière incompétente qui voulait lui servir des crêpes au cramé. De la fumé noire s'échappait depuis la fenêtre. A l'autre bout de la planète petit-bulot-pas-très-gai scrutait la plaine à la recherche de bisons, quand ses yeux se plissèrent à la vue de signaux de fumée noirâtres. Il n'eut pas le temps de tout déchiffrer mais ça donnait à peu près ça : « espèce de cuisinière ratée ! Tout est à recommencer ! Kok kof… ou kekchose comme ça ». Bref, Dante kofkofait un max :

- Kof ! Kof ! Oulalala ! ça sent mauvais ! Que puis-je faire ? (Nda : Febrez !)

- Bah ouvre tes fenêtres, conasse !

Hugues mit sa main devant ses lèvres…

- Mince, j'ai pas dit ça tout fort ?

Elysia hocha la tête de haut en bas.

- Désolé ma puce…

- Rigolooooooooo ! fit-elle en battant des mains.

Maes prit se fille dans ses bras, lui nettoya la frimousse (Cupidon : le « minois », c'est mieux. Nda : t'as ouvert un dictionnaire ? Cupidon : un mot par jour, mais pas trop, hein sinon je gagne encore plus au Scrable et je n'aurais plus d'amis) et la prépara pour sortir. Manque de bol, à peine avaient-ils mis le nez dehors qu'il se mit à pleuvoir. Tant pis se dit-il, on restera pas longtemps…Ils passèrent l'allée quand le doux son mélodieux de la voix de Dante se fit entendre :

- Mais vous êtes fou ! On ne sort pas un enfant par ce temps !

- Ah ben ouais ma bonne dame, mais figurez-vous que :

1) je passe mon diplôme du plus mauvais père à la fin du mois, donc il faut bien que je révise un peu !

2) ma fille passe son diplôme d'endurance physique en conditions extrêmes donc on révise ensemble, elle compte s'inscrire pour la saison 25 de Koh Lanta !

Sur ceux, bonne journée !

- Oh !

Elysia lui fit un énorme sourire avant de la saluer elle aussi :

- 'onne journée madame Conasse !

- Grrr ! Que la lèpre lui bouffe les turlupinettes à celui-là !

Pendant qu'ils se promenaient Hugues eut une idée :

- Et si je passait une annonce dans le journal ? Du genre : j'échange voisine aigrie contre Chippendale huilé !

- C'est quoi un Chipseundèle, papa ?

- Euh… tu le sauras bien assez tôt, ma chérie…

Il rentrèrent dîner, Elysia s'endormit dans sa purée sous le regard attendrit de son papounet-chéri, et d'un Cupidon trop sensible qui fondait en larmes (Cupidon : Sensible ? Où t'as vu ça toi ? Je transpire des yeux, c'est tout !). Il coucha sa fille, lui mit sa veilleuse et alla tranquillement lire un livre sur la terrasse. Mais comme je suis une auteuse un brin sadique (Cupidon : un brin ? Un bouquet ouais ! Nda : ton humour est au plus bas, mon pauvre ami), je vais faire en sorte qu'il ne puisse pas lire tranquillement. En effet, il entendait des petits bruits venant de la chambre de sa fille. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il constata que sa fille était en train de s'entraîner à cracher au lieu de dormir. Il lui expliqua calmement que maintenant ils avaient bien rigolé, que ok, sa fille crachait bien plus loin que lui, magnifique, mais qu'il fallait dormir pour être en forme le lendemain. Il l'embrassa et ferma la porte pour retrouver son livre et sa terrasse…pendant 30 minutes au moins avant qu'un AUTRE bruit bizarre se fasse entendre depuis la chambre d'Elysia. Il découvrit cette fois, son enfant faire des galipettes toute seule comme une grande TADAAAAA ! J'ai échoué, pensa-t-il, elle ne dort pas… il félicita sa fille, lui réexplica le sommeil et tout ça et que bonne nuit à la fin ! Il ne pu rejoindre son livre et sa terrasse car il s'effondra de fatigue sur le canapé du salon. Maes Hugues fut réveillé par sa fille : à 6 heures 20 elle pétait la grande forme et lui non. A moitié endormis, il lui prépara son petit dej' : de la compote de pomme et pour lui, des tartines sur lesquelles il étalait sa crème à raser d'un geste las. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour entretenir sa barbe à l'aide d'un rasoir et de confiture (Cupidon : galère !). Il sortit chercher son courrier quand sa voisine l'appela sèchement :

- Monsieur Hugues !

- Gnoui ?

- J'attend toujours vos excuses pour l'autre jour !

- Houla, quel jour ?

- Celui où vous m'avez outrageusement insultée !

- M'en rappelle pas, j'vous insulte tous les jours, alors… SBAF !

Il venait de se prendre une baffe de Dante… ça réveille !

- ça vous apprendra à … SBAF !

Il venait de rendre sa baffe à Dante. En face, la surprise a été grande, le disciple avait dépassé le maître, et le maître s'est retrouvé bien dépourvu quand la baffe fut venue. Cupidon en fit un triple salto raté pour exprimer son hilarité, mais en saltotant au dessus des gens, une flèche tomba malencontreusement de son carquois pour tomber en bas, comme le veut la loi de la gravitation d'Isaac Newton, que nous saluons bien bas (Nda : mal au dos).

- Mais quel con se dit Cupidon en avisant la situation… et il avait bien raison.

To be à suivred.

Cupidon : je passe vraiment pour un raté là dedans…

Auteuse : …

Cupidon : …


	5. Chapter 5

Nda : Weuaw ! (Cupidon : élégant comme exclamation…) Sfé longtemps que j'ai rien écrit moué ! Ben oui, la rentrée, le boulot qui reprend … (Cupidon : mais bien sûr… ). Oui bon d'accord, je suis pas encore rentrée ce sera pour dans 2 semaines (hin hin hin !), donc en fait je n'ai aucune excuse pour justifier ce chapitre en retard… je faisait du coloriage sur mon blog qui pète sa race qui déchire à donf de ouf ! Bon sans transition voili la suate … euh voilà la suite :

**Chapitre (eh merde j'en suis eu combientième moi ? Je vais regarder sur fanfiction, un moment…ah c'est ça le cinquième…déjà !) 5 : où Cupidon fait des miracles !**

Prenez un face à face Dante/Maes Hugues, où les deux baffeurs sont à égalité. Ajoutez un Cupidon au dessus et secouez-le pour qu'une flèche d'Amour tombe (nda : faites attention à bien séparer les blancs des jaunes… mais keske j'raconte moi ?) sur les gens de le dessous du secoué. Laissez mijoter quelques secondes et POF ! Vous obtiendrez… un nuage de fumée rose.

- Bah ça alors, se dit le fonctionnaire ailé aux bourrelets, depuis quand y'a des nuages roses quand je tombe mes flèches !

Je vais te dire pourquoi : Dante elle avait une pierre rouge dans sa poche ! Eh ouais ! Han, tu t'y attendais pas à celle-là ? (Cupidon : euh ça fait un petit moment que j'ai arrêté de m'attendre à quoi que ce soit avec toi). Or, quand une flèche d'Amûûûr tombe sur un pierre rouge, ça fait un nuage rose qui …

- La vache ! s'exclama Hugues devant l'apparition qui sortit du nuage rose.

Oui mais non, ça fait pas des vaches un nuage rose, faut pas croire hein ! (Cupidon : bon tu vas nous le dire une bonne fois pour toute ce qu'il fabrique ton nuage rose qui pue ! Nda : même pas vrai qu'il pue il sent la fraise tagadatsointsoin, d'abord !)). Dante regarda ses mains qui étaient devenues lisses et douces puis elle les porta à son visage qui apparemment avait subi le même traitement, (Cupidon : ah ouais c'est un nuage qui balance du botox et du collagène, en gros ) et ses cheveux bruns tombaient en une cascade de boucles soyeuses (nda : je l'ai illustrée sur mon blog !). Dante papiollona des cils et immédiatement Hugues se mit à genoux devant elle et lui conta combien elle était la plus belle des femmes qu'il avait vu je le jure sur la tête de ma mère et cracha par terre. Puis il se releva, passa ses mains dans les cheveux de la vieille… pardon, de la belle et l'embrassa comme un fou. Elysia, qui était sortie voir ce que fabriquait son papounet, en fut toute étonnée, mais finalement c'était pas si mal que papa se trouvait une jolie dame qu'il n'avait jamais vu avant. (Cupidon : didon toi, tu t'en sors plutôt bien avec ton histoire de rajeunissement… T'avais pas peur de la réaction du lectorat,par hasard ? Nda : mais pas du tout ! Cupidon : ah oui ? Alors pourquoi on lit dans tes reviews, je cite « pas un Dante/Hugues ça ne se fait pas ! » ? Nda : … méeuh…). Cupidon ramassa sa flèche (Cupidon : c'est le drame de ma vie) et se dit que heureusement ce couple-là allait pas trop mal paraître, paske ouf on a eu peur quand même… c'est qu'il nous donne de ces émotions lui alors !

- Je n'ai plus rien à faire dans l'coin … j'me tire !

Et il le fit. Mais d'abord, une petite halte chez Robert l'aubergiste du bled. Rhalala Robert, sacré Robert… c'est un nom trop courant ça Robert, genre ça dissimule une fausse identité… (Cupidon : élémentaire mon cher Watson !). Paske je vous explique Robert c'est un nouveau qu'est un peu pas très malin du cerveau. On l'a retrouvé errant dans le désert complètement marteau à cause du soleil, alors les bonne gens du pays l'ont pour ainsi dire adopté, baptisé Robert et fait de lui un aubergiste sympathique. Comment ? On s'en fout de Robert ? J'ai peut-être oublié de vous dire qu'il porte une cicatrice en forme d'éclaire (Cupidon : attention boulette !)… nan, de croix sur le front et de tatouages zarbs sur la bras droit. Ah bah oui, du coup, on s'en fout un peu moins du Robert maintenant ! Paske en vrai il s'appel Scar, Robert, sauf qu'il ne le sait pas (nda : ça va, c'est clair ?). Alors que Cupidon dégustait un bon cassoulet fermier en boîte recyclable, il entendit des cris (Cupidon : ça pouvait pas attendre la fin du repas, non ?) :

- Hé ! Vous êtes un sale voleur des choses qui sont aux autre !

- Haha ! T'es trop con tu m'auras pas, aubergiste de mes deux !

Scar, non, Robert qui est en fait Scar courrait après un jeune homme aux longs cheveux verts arrangés en palmier (nda : Envy powaaaaaa !). Cependant il ne réussit pas à le rattraper car le bougre faisait des bonds 'achements trop hauts pour un Robert. Quelques minutes plus tard, la police arriva sur les lieux :

- Je vous écoute, comment était le voleur ?

L'un des clients lui répondit :

- Pas très grand, jeune avec des cheveux verts … il avait une tête de masseur (nda : ah bon ? Tu me le présente ton masseur ?).

Robert alias Scar l'interrompit :

- Quoi ? Il a la tête à ta sœur ? Ben elle est belle ta famille !

L'agent de police sortit un talkie-walkie :

- Ici l'agent 24 on recherche un jeune garçon aux cheveux vert, rodjeur…

- Oui, c'est moi …

- Mais non Roger, il n'a pas dit ton prénom, il a dit Rodjeur…

- Ah bon…

- Ptin, s'exclama Cupidon, il a oublié un bout de cerveau à la piscine celui-là !

Le policier enregistra la déposition et quitta les lieux.

Quelques instants plus tard, le gamin aux cheveux verts était de retour.

- Je suis de retour ! (Cupidon : on savait) Je voudrais m'excuser, fit il en se dandinant comme un gosse pris en flagrant délit de vol.

- Je préfère mieux ça , lui dit Robert

- Ecoutez, je suis journaliste, et si consacrait un numéro entier sur vous et votre auberge ?

- Journaliste mon cul ! se dit l'angelot

- Ma fois, pourquoi pas donc… allez hop, j'accepte bien vot'requête, dit-il en rangeant son tablier.

- Le bureau est au centre ville, je vous y amène fit-il en jetant un regard carnassier au pauvre Robert.

Ils traversèrent la ville pour arriver enfin devant le grand bâtiment du Central Daily News (nda : là où bossent Loïs et Clark… ). Envy (nda : oui, paske c'est plus simple d'écrire Envy plutôt que « le jeune garçon aux cheveux verts » ) lui ouvrit la porte salua le vigile qui le confondit avec sa femme de ménage, cette chère Solange, car il refusait de porter ses grosses lunettes devant qui que ce soit. D'ailleurs il songea à prendre un rendez-vous chez un docteur de la tête car il lui semblait avoir vu une grosse mouette suivre les deux arrivants (Cupidon : … soupir). Ils montèrent les escaliers et arrivèrent dans les bureaux de la rédaction où raisonnaient des sonneries de téléphone toutes les 15 secondes. Envy fit s'assoire Robert avant d'avertir la rédactrice en chef de sa trouvaille. Oh et puis non, il n'allait pas se déplacer pour cette poufiasse qui le prenait pour un stagiaire ramolo, il demanda à l'une des secrétaires d'informer la patronne de son arrivée.

- Madame Lust …

- Entrez Katia !

- Voilà, votre stagiaire est arrivé… avec un drôle de type

- Et alors, fit-elle en limant ses ongles noirs

- Bah il vous attend

- Je ne bouge pas d'ici, appelle-moi Envy !

- Ah bon, vous ne voulez plus que je vous appelle Madame Lust ?

- …

- Je vous le cherche !

Et elle partit en sautillant avant de lui envoyer Envy :

- Alors Envy ?

- Salut !

- Un peu de respect pour ta supérieure, je te prie !

- Mouais c'est ça , fit-il en baillant… c'est moi le plus vieux j'te rappelle

- C'est quoi le type que 'a ramené ?

- La solution à tous nos problèmes !

- Comment ça ?

- Il peut nous fabriquer la pierre si on le met sur la voie, mais avant il faut l'amadouer avec mon super reportage !

- Unhun… on va tenter, t'es certain que c'est une bonne idée ?

- Oui, c'est Jean Pierre qui m'a donné cette idée…

- Jean Pierre ?

- Jean Pierre Chevènement …

- Ah… s'il le dit

Pendant ce temps, Robert se tortillait sur sa chaise en jetant des regards inquiets autour de lui…sa vessie était au trait de jauge et pipiiiiiiiiiii ! Il s'approcha de Katia :

- Excusez-moi madame, je cherche après les toilettes…

- C'est là !

- Je vous remercie bien…

Pendant qu'il se soulageait (nda : de la vessie, hein, pas d'autre chose bande de dépravés !) Lust et Envy arrivèrent dans les locaux :

- Et bien elle est où ta solution ?

- Merde alors il était là y'a une minute !

- Il est parti aux cabinets, répondit la secrétaire, ah ben le revoilà ! Il va mieux ?

Robert s'approcha des deux homonculus et leur fit part de ses réflexions :

- J'ai beaucoup réfléchi dans les watèrs et j'ai eu une idée qu'elle est bonne ! (Cupidon : putain, la syntaxe !)

Lust jeta un œil inquiet à son stagiaire :

- Il sort d'où ? De la préhistoire ?

Scar (nda : je fais des folies, là) continua sur sa lancée :

- Alors je veux mon nom bien en gros sur votre papier, c'est rapport à ma mère, qu'a plus les yeux très pertinents…

- Bien sûre, un instant, je dois parler à mon stagiaire…

Lust traîna Envy par l'oreille et s'arrêta dans le couloir :

- Mais t'es malade ! Il est hors de question qu'on le laisse faire la rédaction du mag', il va tout foutre en l'air !

- T'as peut-être une meilleur idée ?

- C'est une catastrophe ce mec…

- On n'a pas le choix, et puis c'est juste pour un numéro

- J'ai l'impression que par hasard vous me cachez quelque chose au passage !

- Iiiiiiiiii ! Ah c'est vous Robert ? Euh, mais non voyons, on ne vous cache rien, on va se mettre au boulot tout de suite…

Quelques minutes plus tard Lust lisait le chef-d'œuvre littéraire de Robert en s'arrachant les cheveux :

- C'est pas possible…

Envy regarda par dessus son épaule :

- C'est pas si mal…

- Attend, rien que le test de la semaine en vaut le détour : « quand j'aurais vu ma tante, je me demandais di elle revient du coiffeur ou pas. Oui répons A, Non réponse B, 10 minutes réponse C !

- Bag non, c'est un style nouveau qui est en parfait décalage avec la rubrique cuisine…

Katia entra dans le bureau :

- Dites, je viens de lire le test du monsieur, là, c'est pas pour dire mais c'est un peu nul, non ?

Lust lui renvoya un sourire sarcastique :

- Mais non, pas du tout c'est un style nouveau en parfait décalage avec la rubrique cuisine !

- Ta gueule Lust, fit Envy

- Bon, Envy, tu vas me rectifier tout ça : les erreurs de français et tu me réduit ce ramassis de conneries de moitié !

- Ok !

Elle se leva, sortit un sac et y fourra ses affaires sous le regard d'incompréhension de Katia :

- Bah, où allez-vous ?

- Loin, très loin d'ici, j'ai besoin de vacances, je vais dans l'Indre !

Elle pris les escaliers, mais malheureusement Robert ou Scar peu importe, faisait les cent pas devant l'entrée. Elle réussit à se faufiler sans être vue jusqu'à ce que sa secrétaire adorée l'appelle en catastrophe :

- Madame Lust, vous oubliez votre lime à ongle !

Et merde se dit la belle. Robert se retourna, mécontent :

- Dites-donc voir, alors comme ça vous avez découpé de moitié en plein dedans mon œuvre ?

- Ah mais non… j'avais dit de la rallonger, héhé… ils m'écoutent jamais dans cette rédaction, fit-elle en remontant les escaliers

- Ah, je préfère mieux ça…

En haut on faisait sa fête au stagiaire :

- Enfin Envy, qu'es-ce qui t'a pris de raccourcir l'article de monsieur ? demanda-t-elle avec un Robert mécontent à ses côtés

- Bah je sais pas il me semble que c'est un dame aux cheveux noirs qui me l'a demandé, même que son prénom commence par un « L » !

Robert s'assit sur la chaise de la rédactrice et demanda à Envy :

- dites-moi,jeune homme, serais-ce un geste de votre bonté que de me colporter un petit café ?

- Allez Envy colporte, colporte !

Et Envy alla colporter en marmonnant des mots que rigoureusement ma mère m'a défendue de nommer ici. Scar le regardait partir :

- il est nul ce petit… bon alors où qu'on en étions-nous donc ? Ah oui, madame Lust j'ai lu votre édito ça va pas du tout !

- Ah bon, fit-elle le sourire crispé, pourtant je me suis appliquée…

- Je « m'ai » appliquée !

- Oui, pardon… pourtant je m'ai appliqué

- Bien vous voyez c'est pas grand chose de très compliqué que de parler correctement !

Envy revint avec les article rereredémaniés :

- Voilà, donc en première page : le rouleau à pâtisserie, mon meilleur ami de moi !

- Et pour le dossier : tourte ou quiche, oh un choix qu'il est difficile !

- Par contre, pour le test…

- Et bien, quoi qu'il a mon test ?

- Bah en le faisant sur Katia, ça dit qu'elle est une mangeuse d'homme, c'est totalement faux hin hin !

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, Envy ?

- Que quand un mec s'approche de Katia elle a l'impression qu'il est Hitler et que elle, c'est la Pologne !

- Mais nan, je suis sûre que…

- En plus elle n'a jamais rein tenté avec moi !

- C'est normal, tu as autant de sex-appeal qu'une imprimante laser… je rigoooooooooole !

- Attend tu vas voir… Katiaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !

- Oui oui oui c'est moi !

- Viens ici, lui ordonna-t-il en la traînant jusqu'aux toilettes.

Il referma la porte et regarda la secrétaire droit dans les yeux :

- Katia, est-ce que je te déplais ?

- Baeuh, nan ça va …

- Tu me trouves pas attirants ?

- Si si, mais j'ai du travail, là et…

Envy se jeta sur elle et lui roula un pelle bien sentie (Cupidon : quelle tendresse !). Katia le repoussa violemment :

- Nan mais tout est clair maintenant, c'est à cause de mecs comme vous que je suis lesbienne ! Vous vouliez de moi comme un objet sexuel et pour repasser vos chemises le dimanche ! Et bien non ! God save the gouines ! Dit-elle en quittant fièrement les toilettes, le poing levé.

Notre beau jeune homme en était sur le cul :

- Merde alors, si toutes les nanas que j'embrasse se mettent à virer lesbiennes, c'est pas bon du tout !

Furax, il rejoignit sa patronne qui frisait le suicide collectif…

- Alors comment ça avance ?

- Bien bien bien bien bien, lui répondit-elle comme ne hystérique

- Bon, monsieur Robert comme vous êtes génial on a décidé de vous offrir un bureau de journaliste dans les sous-sols !

- Alors ? Demanda Lust, Qu'est-ce que vous en dites-vous donc ?

- Ah que je suis heureux que l'on reconnasse enfin mon talent ! répondit Scarobert

- Ah oui, moi aussi je le reconnasse, ajouta Lust

(Cupidon : et moi je le reconnard !)

- Quel débordement de joie à l'intérieur de moi !

- Alors venez, Katia va vous y emmener,hein ?

Katia pris le monsieur par le bras et descendit les escalier avec lui jusqu'au sous-sol…

Pendant ce temps, quelques étages au dessus, on soufflait un peu :

- Pfiou ! J'au cru q'on y arriverait jamais …

- Nan, Lust, on dit « j'ai cru que nous n'y arriveriassions jamais »…

- Tu as raison, je dis que des conasseries, excusationne-moi ..pffffffffhihihihi !

- Je descend le mettre au parfum…

Envy arriva devant le « bureau » de Scarobert, l'air déterminé à … à quoi au fait… (Cupidon déterminé à manger une pizza ? Nda : nan ! Cupidon : et moi j'ai le droit d'avoir l'air déterminé à manger une pizza ? Nda : oui t'as le droit d'avoir l'air déterminé à manger une pizza mais ça veut pas dire que t'en aura une !). Il entra dans la pièce pourrite et moisite et referma la porte derrière lui. Lentement il s'approcha de Robert et lui bloqua les mains dans le dos (Cupidon : mine de rien, il a de la force dans ses petits bras… Envy : tu veux ma petite main dans ta grande gueule ? Cupidon : non merci !) :

- Maintenant qu'on a été gentil avec toi, tu vas nous aider un peu…

- Qu'est-ce que vous m'en voulez, à moi ?

- Rha ! Mais tu vas parler correctement espèce d'analphabète à la con ! dit-il en le secouant. Bon, fait-moi voir ton bras… TOUT DE SUITE !

Scar obéit : il lui flanqua son bras dans tronche.

- Arghhhhhh ! Enfoiré d'humain !

- Wéééééééé une bagarre ! s'exclama Cupidon

- Vous ne mériteriez pas de vire espèce de transmutation ratée !

Aha, on dirait que Scar se réveille bye bye Robert !

- Mais qu'est-ce que t'en sais hein ?

- Dieu doit vous punir !

- Mais je l'emmerde ton dieu à la con et ses serviteurs à la con !

Le sang de l'angelot ne fit qu'un tour :

- Attend, il me cherche le palmier ? Je vais lui foutre des flèches dans le cul oui ! Tiens prend ça connard ! Et il balança toutes ses flèches sur l'homonculus au moment où Scar se jetais sur lui…


End file.
